


优质画纸

by Realdian



Series: Paris in the dust [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Mai 1968 | May 1968
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “你几乎有点疯。”安灼拉看着他，“难怪我会爱你。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Paris in the dust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625053
Kudos: 5





	优质画纸

**Author's Note:**

> -68AU 谈恋爱  
> -我对画材一窍不通

安灼拉几乎与光同义，这是格朗泰尔的言论。因为他总是做在他昏睡时拉开窗帘的那一个人。人被剥夺了在自己房间里醉生梦死的权利了！还是这样一个人在为社会境况和越南担心呢。格朗泰尔缩到床的角落。  
“醒一醒，德古拉，别躲了。下午两点了，你没去上早上的课。”  
“我早上有和你一起的课？”  
“难道你只上和我一起的课？”  
“那倒不是，我有很多你不上的课，你什么时候学会开玩笑的？”  
“无论如何，现在从床上起来去看看你的烂摊子，我不想再在我们的房间里看到这种情况，为什么你又喝醉了？”  
“因为我用完了全部最好的画纸，并且再也出不起钱买了。”  
“你可以在普通的画纸上画。”  
“打草稿，可以，但是有些画我想要画到我能找到的最优秀的材料上。”  
“什么时候你才能对生活有这样的追求？”  
“我有很高的追求，我一定要活到90岁！”格朗泰尔从被窝里爬出来。  
“我以前听说你放弃艺术了。”  
“那时候我还不认识你。”格朗泰尔倒了一杯茶，他很喜欢这种饮料和苦艾酒的重合节奏，也能调和一些白兰地。他赤脚踩在地面上，看着被酒浸湿的几张草稿。艺术只是爱好，是代替学校和说教的最优秀选择，而酒则是艺术的最佳伴侣，所以往往格朗泰尔躺在中间，酒躺在右边，艺术躺在左边，哲学呢，被关在窗外。对不起，前一句话说错了，这中间还有安灼拉。格朗泰尔在不幸生活中最快乐的事就是他和安灼拉拥有彼此，而且是那个作为人的安灼拉，是痛苦的会犯错的，会开玩笑的安灼拉。  
“我听说美国人已经不在纸上作画了，”安灼拉看着他喝茶，突然说。“他们直接画在皮肤上。”  
“那是我告诉你的，他们有很多女孩，呆在一个昏暗的小房间里，花三十美元，她就会在你面前脱掉所有衣服，不提供性服务，只单纯出租自己的皮肤。等你画完了，她就在喷头下把身体清洗干净，你的艺术大作就消失在阴沟里，要是你愿意，你可以看看她淋浴。”格朗泰尔开始把地上的废品扔进垃圾箱，“但是我甚至连个模特也没有，哪个姑娘愿意让我落笔呢？那些美国姑娘并不都是为了钱去做这份工作，她们中甚至还有些出自名门的姑娘，向陌生人展示着自己完全的美，她会幻想着这一个小时，她是被购买、被使用的，就像《白日美人》。我们一起看过这部吗？”他捡起几乎用空的几管颜料，盖上盖子，安灼拉没有回答他，他伸手在画板上擦了一下，一块绿色颜料印到他的手背上它，他用手指抹开，皱着眉头看着。  
“你不愿意同我说话了？好吧，我已经两个月没有喝得这么醉过了，这是一个进步，你本该表扬我。哲学，我也觉得很有意思。只是学校仍然无聊，你和公白飞先前讨论过的教育体系也不是没有道理，但这难道是经济体制和消费主义的错吗？不见得。我想我要站在你的对立面了，这又不会发展成一场革命，我们都是革命者，这毋庸置疑，但是一场革命，真的可能发生吗？这十年不是又快乐又无忧无虑的吗？我们要去推翻什么，领袖？”  
安灼拉慢慢涂抹着那块颜料，头也不抬地回答他：“对大部分人来说，并不存在无忧无虑的十年。”  
“关于这一点，唉，真不如喝酒去。我喝醉以后，回家往沙发上一躺，就觉得我，比如说吧，就成了荷马或但丁，要不然就成了戴高乐——你知道，我可以自由自在的想象，可是你却不能想像你是但丁或戴高乐。首先，因为你想保持本色；其次，你只是一匹疲于奔命的驿马。我有想象，而你只有现实。”  
“你还没有醒。”  
“你不也喜欢这个我这个喝醉的圣母院的情人吗？我学我想学的东西，读值得读的书。这样多好，我是巴黎学得最多的大学生，通不过考试就不能怪罪我了，会有人因为通不过考试而去革命嘛！我要加入他们。”格朗泰尔收拾干净，站起来面向窗外。  
“你几乎有点疯。”安灼拉看着他，“难怪我会爱你。”  
“我要再次感谢你把那点感情分给我，你太慷慨了。”格朗泰尔冲他鞠了一躬，“你碰到颜料了？用布擦一擦。”  
“格朗泰尔，也许你可以在我身上画。”  
“你比我还要疯。”他拉过他的手，看到那块绿色被涂抹得很不均匀，他将自己的手覆上去，绿色就沾到他的手背上，“你要收我三十块美金吗？我可拿不出来。”  
“潘妮告诉我，”安灼拉脱下上衣，“你偷偷拿我当模特很多次，所以我想，你会愿意画在模特身上吗？这还是一件相当新潮的事。”他抓住格朗泰尔的手，拉至胸口，他感受到他心脏的搏动，“你可以从这里开始。”格朗泰尔熟悉这种下命令的语气，安灼拉说话经常带这种声调，很温和，没有压迫感，但不容反对，他是怎么做到的，难道是优秀的家庭教育带来的气质？他由于这一点在学院里很出名，甚至拉丁区的人都知道，索邦的一个学生，样子很漂亮，说起话来却叫人害怕，性格上也不爱同人亲近，谁要爱他呢？又有谁能被他爱？这些浅薄的见识要招ABC的朋友们发笑了，他们是见过完全的安灼拉的，毕竟，把他们团结在一起的并不是严厉生硬的命令，而是人群之间碰撞的火花，年轻而相似的激情，簇新的理想，所有这些安灼拉都拥有。  
格朗泰尔不自觉地开始数安灼拉的心跳，他能猜到自己的脸发红了，但安灼拉没有一点不自然，心跳拍子也不乱，古语说，美丽的肉体像大理石，这个比喻是完全错误的，肉体的美可以使你的的心砰砰乱跳，使你浑身颤抖，使你脸红，使你为之流血，而他的主人不自知。这是生命的美，而大理石是死的东西。安灼拉此时的面孔是超脱的，视线越过面前人投向前方。他在鼓励他，但并没有用言语或微笑的方式，他用强有力的心跳不断告诫着有些缩手缩脚的怀疑论者：既天真又邪恶的艺术要求你接受它，当你作画时，这个身体同时有心脏在跳动，有血液在流淌，有肺叶在一张一弛，一呼一吸。你作品的命运未卜先知，注定是要付诸东流的。  
“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔的手下移到他的腰侧，那里有一处伤疤，约一掌宽，颜色还很浅，当时没有受到很好的治疗，因此留了明显的疤痕，是二月的游行中得到的，安灼拉已将它当成勋章了。“你确定这颜料不会伤人吗？”  
“没事。之前加弗洛什来找你，在屋子里乱跑，摔到调色盘上，我给他洗净了，他还骂你毁了他的衣服。”  
“我都不知道这件事。”格朗泰尔一直在发抖，他不可能完全将安灼拉当成一张画纸，谁也不行，人可以成为动物，但不会是一个物件，走进一个有人的房间，就不能假装屋子里只摆着几张椅子。唉，他想不到能画些什么，安灼拉是典型的行动派，格朗泰尔常常跟不上，所以他才会选择远远地，从他的角落里看着。他绕到安灼拉背后，找那一点灵感。安灼拉站立时总会昂着头，这显得他带着点傲气。但他拥有这种气质似乎理所应当，倒也不令人讨厌，他从三月开始留长发，起因不过是巴阿雷的一句玩笑，到现在已经长及肩头，期间被爱潘妮和格朗泰尔逮住扎辫子不下十余次，还借了相机来拍照。格朗泰尔把他的头发拨到两边，手指摁上了新露出的一小块皮肤，安灼拉轻轻抖了一下，他同样是感到紧张的，创作者的手指沿他的脊椎下滑，试着找到一种平衡。  
“可能会不舒服，往身上画画这件事我对自己干过，但那是很久以前了，好像一个世纪以前！”  
安灼拉没有回应他的夸张，笔刷的触感很新奇，格朗泰尔还经常用手指抹开颜料。安灼拉记起了小时候，这段画面模糊得像一个世纪以前，父亲要他学一点绘画，最古典派的那种，他不怎么感兴趣，更不擅长，几张静物也歪七扭八，总要挨骂，从此对画笔留了几分敬畏，格朗泰尔的手很稳，安灼拉想象着自己拿出那支画笔的样子，一定很笨拙，他笑出了声。  
“啊，不要动。”格朗泰尔捏了捏他的肩膀。他瞥到他手上沾了红颜料。二月的游行格朗泰尔拒绝了和他一起去，他在浴室中冲澡，喊着回复他：“你们那些新思想我全知道，尽管我从不为它们伤脑筋，没这个必要，只要我生活得好，我什么都同意。而且你会被关进局子的，那很不好。”于是安灼拉只好一个人面对拥挤的人群，无休止的暴雨和实施暴力的jc，他原以为只要面对后者就好了。最终不是jc们让他受了伤，他不知道被谁推出了队伍，撞到街角障碍物，毁了三件衣服，还留了伤，直到衬衫上透出红来才发现，只好到墙根去坐着，尽量远离人群，雨水稀释血液，伤口痛起来，疼痛有益思考都是教士骗人的鬼话，直到格朗泰尔找到他，他才反应过来，人群已经四散了。“我只是刚刚想起来今天是情人节，”他伸手扶他，“所以我们要在医院过了吗？我该带把伞，但是你看这么大的雨，带伞不如划条船来，真感谢巴黎优秀的下水道系统。”安灼拉隐约看见他手上沾了红色，不知道是谁的血，也就抓住他的手爬起来，没去医院，回房间自己处理了事。朋友问起来，格朗泰尔总是抢答：“是约翰逊*打的，他是凶手！”安灼拉现在觉得那点红色也是鲜血了，一个还未熄灭的烟头就能迅速引燃它。格朗泰尔捧着一团火焰，正在灼烧他的背。这个生活艺术家停了笔，让他坐到椅子上，蹲下来仰头看他。  
“画完了，我想拍下来。”格朗泰尔亲吻他的膝盖，这个亲昵动作带了太多的服从意味，安灼拉更紧张了。  
“你都没有告诉我画你画了什么，你怎么只在背上画？”  
“足够了，你会明白的，你现在很美，我从没见过你拥有这种美——也许一次，游行那次？我记不清了。”他说完话就向房门走去，“你别动。”他重复。  
安灼拉坐在椅子上不动，看着自己穿着袜子的双脚，脚后跟处的颜色已经改变了，他感到自己的生存意义似乎也在这日复一日的校园生活中磨损了，像袜子一样褪色，格朗泰尔愿意无理想的生活，是不是也和他不穿袜子有关。只剩那块伤疤还像是在流血，在燃烧，父亲总是希望他学会享受安定，并且长成“举足轻重”的公民，而不是去做一个嬉皮士，或者是在墙上挂切·格瓦拉的海报——虽然安灼拉不是其中的任何一个，但他没能长成父亲希望的样子，已是他父亲最大的遗憾和他最大的幸运了。格朗泰尔带着相机回来了，虽然他自己没有，但总能借到胶卷这些，也不告诉安灼拉是从谁那里借的。暗房是他和弗以伊一起搭的，占了缪尚后厨的一个角落，平日里托爱潘妮打点照看，倒还真出了不少好片子。安灼拉不喜欢有镜头对着自己，可格朗泰尔说镜头都是要对着领袖的，要他早些习惯，安灼拉便由他去了。  
他很快拍完了，趁着太阳下山前的这段时间，安灼拉洗去这些火焰，他看着落到脚边的水被染成暗红色，几乎以为是伤口开裂流血。格朗泰尔将那些照片藏了很久，安灼拉在这件事滑向遗忘深渊之前见到了它们，见到了他自己。格朗泰尔说安灼拉应该是个有翅膀的天神，于是他为他加了一对翅膀断裂后留下的缺口，鲜血淋漓，而安灼拉的表情显示出是他自愿放弃了这对翅膀，只为了用伤口和血让自己清醒，让火焰燃烧。  
“那就是你为什么只在我的背上作画？”看完照片后的那个晚上，在缪尚里，安灼拉这样问，“你不想让我流更多的血？”  
“只有活着才有生活，死了的人是没法生活的，”格朗泰尔说，“要是你真的掰断了自己的翅膀，你会死的，所以我请求你别这么做。”  
“你在想什么，我没有翅膀。”

**Author's Note:**

> —————————————  
> *指当时美国总统林登·约翰逊，二月十四日巴黎的这场游行是一场反越战游行。  
> *有改自《笑面人》《被侮辱的和被损害的》的句子  
> *R画的图样可参考电影基督降临


End file.
